The Rise of Magic
by mitothy
Summary: Harry is left in London near a Magical Pub. Now he is on his own as he enters the magical world. His love of readng draws him to the bookshope and one book changes who he will become. Darker!Harry Manipulative!Dumble not slash
1. Chapter 1: The Thief

**Chapter 1: The Thief**

Disclaimer** :** I do not own Harry Potter nor will I in the foreseeable future. All of JKR's stuff is hers.

AN: I have lived in quite a few different places but never in UK, so I will attempt to write this with the feeble grasp of this language that I have in American English. If in the happenstance that I get a British beta I may try to make amends and try and spiffy it up but for now you will have to suffer through my drivel. This is also my first writing outside of school in quite some time and in school it is my sole aspiration to heed none of that which they try to force into my head and remain completely ignorant of anything of import. I do however have a bit of a flair for the dramatic and how that will translate to my writing I do not know. (at school I tend to break out in dance and flop about like a fish out of water.) now without further blabbering may the story begin.

Uncle Vernon called out, "Commere Brat." Harry wearily walked over to his gargantuan uncle knowing that he was lucky if he got away with being cuffed around the ears.

"Yes sir," Harry said as contritely as possible in as pitiable a voice he could manage, knowing that if he could appease his uncle's vain beliefs in his superiority then he might end up in a stable condition.

"In your hole, you little horror," His uncle yelled as he grabbed Harry and threw him in his tiny room and slammed the door behind him, drawing the bolt. Harry flew into the room and bounced on his bed.

'Well that wasn't so bad' Harry thought propping himself up on his bed. As he sat there he cupped his hands together, focused hard, and conjured a light in his right hand. Then he reached under a discarded shirt and picked up a book of Dudley's that he had liberated. Why the fat boy wanted the book on medicine was beyond anything he could think of, he doubted the kid had ever gotten past tearing off the plastic wrapping and price sticker.

Harry had discovered his powers some time ago when he started analyzing all the strange things that kept happening to him. When he came to the conclusion that he could use some sort of power (or that he was just bat shit crazy) and then he decided that he would have to learn to control it. From his observations his mystical powers came to his aid whenever he was in great need usually in danger. His power was amazing it would help by lessening the force behind a blow, teleporting him to the roof away from his cousin's pack of miscreants, or regrowing his hair after his aunt cut it all off.

It had taken him a while to get anything to happen but eventually he managed to lift a feather into the air with his power then just recently he managed to make light appear. He tried to expand his abilities with his power but so far his efforts were discouraging. He knew that there had to be others out there with powers like his and judging from the reaction of his aunty and uncle probably one or maybe even both of his parents.

Harry heard the door slam as the Dursleys left the house Harry was hungry, usually he managed to sneak some food into a bag or wrap it in a table linen and throw it in with the rubbish then when he took the garbage out he would grab the container and eat the food. The Dursleys though were going out to eat today though which they had been doing more and more of recently. He probably looked too gleeful while fixing dinner and they thought he might be spiting in their food or perhaps the fat oaf had procured a promotion. Now he would have to wait tell tomorrow to get some grub. His stomach squealed at the thought and he bit on his lip to distract himself with the pain. He wondered if anyone else was in a situation like his. 'When I am free of this hell hole I should write a guidebook for the subjugated individuals. I already have the material for the first four volumes. Requirement number one: Have magical powers.'

The hours stretched along and he finished up a section on the integumentary system before the Dursleys had returned and from the sounds of it gone to bed. The problem was that they left the bolt drawn and he couldn't open the door he smiled at the thought of the seizure his aunt might have if he had to make water. With the sounds from his belly reminding him of his missed meals he wondered if he could move the bolt through the door.

Harry forced the power out from his hand willing the bolt to move, it didn't work. 'Hell, WHY won't this bloody bolt move' he thought as he tried to make it bend to his will. Five minutes later and a pool of sweat later an irritated and more emotional Harry let out an exasperated, "MOVE" as he swatted his hand through the air. *Click* He smirked and let out an exasperated sleigh as he heard the bolt come to rest in the unlock position. 'I did it,' he thought, 'note to self: my powers seems to respond better to verbal commands, now to grab some victuals before I waste away to skin and bones."

Tip-toeing and trying to avoid the creaky floorboards he crept in the direction of the kitchen. Grabbing a slice of bread he opened the refrigerator and seized some cheese, yogurt, and some bacon left over from breakfast he headed back towards his cupboard. Snickering to himself at the success of his endeavor he walked around the corner food first into Aunt Petunia. "Shit".

"You ungrateful little freak" she hollered "what are you doing stealing from us you nasty piece of shit." She slapped him claws raking across his face causing small droplets of red to appear upon his skin. Grabbing him by the lapel, adrenalin pumping through her system, she dragged him into the hall and hurled him back into the cupboard. His aunt threw with more force than his uncle had and he slammed into the wall before sliding onto the bed his body shaking in shock.

Vernon stomped down stairs carrying his shotgun and yelled, "What the nine hells is going on down here!"

"It's that ungrateful RAT," screamed the Rat, her voice raising an octave higher with each successive word, "was trying to steal our food and Kami knows what else!"

"Why I ought to murder that little bugger." Bellowed Vernon, as the blood rushed to his face and his entire body started to quake, as he stormed to the cupboard. Flinging the door open and slamming it against the stairs he yelled, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU CAN STEAL FROM ME YOU LITTLE FREAK. WE TOOK YOU IN WHEN YOUR WORTHLESS PICE OF SHIT PARENTS WENT AND GOT THEMSELVES KILLD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?" Vernon started to strike the kid and slap him about.

After beating the boy bloody, Vernon, breathing heavily with his face looking like a beat, waddled over to his armchair and slumped down in it mumbling about exterminating vermin. Petunia entered a moment later and taking the seat. "Honey dear, why don't we get rid of the brat. We could take him to London and leave him there, to where they would take my freak of a sister. No respectable person deserves to be ladled with such a freak and our poor little Dudkins wouldn't have to be exposed to him any longer." Petunia smirked at the end feeling quite satisfied with her plan to get rid of the nuisance.

A glint appeared reflecting the fires of determination that were kindled in the depths of a blackened soul, "Yess my love, we will rid ourselves of this blot on our lives and be free of the whelp at last."

Harry woke to an earthshattering headache, a swollen throat, and his entire upper body tender and slightly numb. 'Dam, he got me good this time,' he laughed to himself. He thought of his options, stay, die, or leave. In the past staying was the most viable option due to the fact that he was becoming better at manipulating them he could milk the situation to his advantage, if he was careful about it, but after last night he wasn't so sure. He didn't know why but Petunia Dursley had closed up even more around him lately but as he grew older, she seemed to have lost whatever it was before that had kept it in check. No, staying here was out of the question he might die soon if he did. Death was not an option either. If he just rolled over and died then that would just make them happy and there was a fat chance he would do that. No, the best option was to leave. When he was younger he had often thought of running away but he decided that if he escaped he might end up in a worse situation or dead and even then that wasn't appealing.

Now he had to plan his escape. First he organized his essential items; around fifty pounds he had managed to hide away, a kitchen knife, and the book he had been reading he wrapped them all in one of Dudley's old coats he would grab more things from around the house on his way out maybe scratch the car outside to annoy them. He sat back tried to see if he could direct his power on healing himself defiantly a useful skill to have if he was going to end up half dead all the time.

As the house woke up and around him Harry wondered if the enemy would try and finish what they had started. As he herd the bolt slide across the door he backed against the wall ready for any attack. Blinded by the sudden influx of light he heard, "Get you slimy nickers out here were taking you to where you belong." Knowing that anywhere would be better than here he grabbed his bundle and followed his uncle was leading him.

Pulling out of private drive he smiled as he saw all the prim yards fly by. 'Uncle is going to help with escape. Wherever he is taking me if I don't like it ill just run', he thought running through the possible destinations. 'Once I am free I will need to find a method of procuring money or at least some food.' The thought of himself starving to death from lack of food was a daunting thought. He was willing to do quite a few things to keep that from happening, even if they weren't quite legal. Determination shone from his death green eyes as he accepted that he would have to do things that he previously considered wrong to survive. For the most part, he had refrained from stealing from other people (the Durslys didn't count) but now he was determined to survive even if he had to do something he thought of as bad.

Harry eyed his uncle wondering where he was taking him and why that crazy glint never left his Uncles eyes. 'Usually he would have complained a bit more about how the government was out to destroy the lives of its innocent hard-working inhabitants by blaming them for somthing. Whatever made him happy must be truly nasty I wonder if he somehow found a way to sell me into slavery. If it wasn't for my dam curiosity I would have run by now," thought harry as he looked out the window. Taking our his knife he scratched into the back of his uncles seat "THE FREAK WAS HERE" 'something for them to remember me by' he thought satisfied with his work.

They passed Cinemas, bookstores and a music shop and stopped by a dingy looking pub when a dazed looking Vernon mumbled "Well she said this was the place," he said looking around with a disgruntled star. Curiosity killing him Harry dared to venture a question.

"The place for what?" Harry queried Hoping that the question was innocuous enough not to warrant a clout. This was his first trip to London and so far it hadn't been so bad too many good things had happened with nothing to remind him of the reality of the situation.

Vernon looked at harry his eyes gleaming. "Boy, we have taken care of you for far too long after your stunt last night it would seem that you would do better here in London," Vernon gave his most amiable smile, "If you promise we will never see you again then I'll give you this one hundred pound note." With that he pulled out a crisp looking note and held it out to the boy.

Harry was stunned. He never dreamed that they would throw him out not that he wouldn't put it past them but he always thought they were to law abiding to think about doing something like this. To them though Harry wasn't human so no matter how they treated him it didn't matter because he was less than them. 'Well things got just a little bit easier, but I wonder why they took me here of all places?' His mind processing the new information Harry took a step forward and snatched the note. "Why here instead of some other place?" Asked harry looking at his uncles face looking for any sign that might betray his intentions.

"Listen here; this is where they have freaks like you. Don't go whining to me about it because it is your own dam fault." Confused Harry backed away from his Uncle his survival sense warning him to stay away from his angry uncle kicking in. That decided it for him he wasn't going to put up with this bullshit any more. "All right lets never speak see or hear from each other again," Harry spoke with more confidence than he had felt before his own fire lighting in his own eyes. He felt elated he was flying among the clouds, he was free!

Vernon's face cleared and he turned around walking with a spring in his step. It had been nine years since that little demon spawn had appeared and now at last they had broken ties with each other. 'Now, that I won't have to support that brat we will have more money fresher air and a fuller life why didn't we do this sooner.'

* * *

Mr. Dursley came home as fast as he could feeling younger than he had in years. Petunia ran from the front door into his arms. "Darling, can we live our lives at last?"

"Yes, and because we are finally starting to live at last I have decided to move to a home, one that has never been tainted by the freak."

"Darling!" Ms. Dursley cooed falling on the floor weeping tears of joy.


	2. Chapter 2: The world of Magic

**Disclaimer: In this dream I am young and stupid not the owner of a popular series.**

**Thank you all for your reviews I did not expect to get five of them. I will not be answering all of the questions here like some people do because I dont want to spoil the story but I appreate all of the encouragement and advice that was given. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: The World of Magic**

Harry looked around and observed his surroundings. 'The Leaky Cauldron, eh, I'll go in and look for the toilet and get cleaned up. I'll make one move at a time for now though some food would be nice.' Harry squared his shoulders and stepped out towards the door.

That's when he felt it, something was calling to him to open the dark oak door like metal being drawn to a magnet. He pushed it open it was a pub but this place was different than any place he had been before. The interior was dark with only one window for light there were candles and a fire in the pit that gave the place a very homely feel. The people themselves were different from any Harry had ever seen living with the Dursleys, from the funny slippers that some of the people were wearing to the unusual hats they looked like they came from a fairy book. He smiled not the fake smile he would wear at the inside jokes that he would tell himself, not the smile that hid his face like a mask, but a real smile for the first time in as long as he could remember. He felt at home and no matter what happened he was ready to take the world.

As the euphoria of the situation left Harry suddenly came back to reality. 'I probably look horrid, what is with all of the weird clothes people are wearing, some of them look kinda cool, Duds ole stuff looks like crap' and with that thought he marched to the toilet picturing himself in some fancy robes with a wicked hat and a cool walking stick. Walking over to the sink he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was matted, his face bruised and there was dried blood around his mouth and nose. 'Shit, people are going to see me as week, an easy target." Harry cleaned as best he could; scrubbing the dried blood off and running the water through his hair he positioned his hair so that it hid his scar. 'I don't really want to be associated with this appearance right now' he thought eyeing the clothes that looked like he took from a rubbish heap.

As he was about to leave he remembered once when petunia had cut his hair how it had grown back over night. Deciding it was worth a try he closed his eyes and imagined the magic going to his head willing his hair to grow longer and straighter. As he opened his eyes and peered into the mirror he saw that his hair was a little bit longer and more manageable. Elated with his success he decided he was ready to venture forth into the unknown.

Harry knew that he was ignorant of practically anything that was going on around here but he decided that he could probably get some water. Walking up to the counter he eyed the man serving the people and by listening to what they said he figured that his name was Tom. Figuring that now was as good a time as any he waltzed up to the counter and asked in his most passible grown up voice, "Ello, Tom do you think you could get me a pint of water." Tom chuckled as he filled a mug with some water.

"Here you go young man. Water is free so I don't need a knut but where are you going today." Thinking quickly he thought up a passible excuse.

"Ah my father said he was going to get some knuts and stuff but I was really thirsty so he said I could stop here and get a drink and then meet him there in a bit."

Tom smiled and said, "Ahh meeting him at Gringotts then, I hope you enjoy yourself in the alley not so much stuff you need to be worried about but be careful not to go down Knoctorn. When you are ready, I will open up Diagon for you."

Deciding that he might need some knuts if other places were like this pub he decided to let the man open the ally up for him. Nodding to Tom and telling him that he had finished his drink they headed out a door into a courtyard. Not sure what to make of the situation Harry was about to ask a question when Tom took out a stick and tapped some bricks on the wall.

The bricks moved and the wall, with no hole in it, turned into an archway to a street filled with people dressed in a similar fashion as the people in the pub had been. As the arch made its appearance Harrys eyes got bigger and bigger while his chin tried to touch his toes. Muttering something how thankful we was for Tom's assistance Harry meandered into the magical alley

People thronged the streets passing from building to building expecting curious wears. Harry gawked, his mouth open ready to catch a fly. Realizing he looked like an elephant on a sailboat he snapped his jaw shut and strode down the alley trying to look innocuous. 'Well not only is my face beat up but my clothes even if knew would stand out as well. I will have to obtain a cloak at least and maybe I can find someone to heal my face as well.' As he came upon a big white building that twisted up in the air he read Gringotts Bank. Remembering the notes he had liberated as well as the one his Uncle gave him he decided to see if he could change his notes for some knuts that seemed to be used around here. In front of the doors stood two little creatures that Harry assumed were normal because nobody else seemed to pay them much attention. They pushed open two brass doors and bowed as he mounted the steps. Passing through the doors he read the words

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there. (HP SS)

Harry walked up to a counter wondering how far he could make his notes stretch and held out his hand clutching the notes "Umm Mr. I would like to have these changed" Harry felt even more awkward not only did he feel out of place but now he was surrounded by creatures that weren't even human.

"Will you be making a deposit or withdrawal Mr. …?" The goblin probed looking down at him and adjusting his glasses.

Harry knew that this was a moment that would define his stay in this magical world and was about to reveal his true name when suddenly realized that his parents probably were from this world and that someone had placed him with his aunt and uncle knowing that descression was the better part of valor he decided to take upon a new name. "Churchill, Sir" Harry said and then a few seconds later "Alfred Churchill I mean." His face flushed as he added his addendum feeling like an oaf for muttering the first name that came to mind and almost saying Winston Churchill. "And I haven't made an account yet so I will wait on making a deposit or withdrawal."

"That may be so but if you are eligible you are able to lay claim to any other accounts then you would be able to make transactions with those." The goblin deposited the note in a file and pulled placed a bag of coins on the counter near Harry.

Maybe his parents had an account with this bank perhaps he would have enough money to set himself up for a while but before he did anything like that he would need to get himself settled an prepare a way so he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys. Knowing that getting any information that he could he decided to fish for a bit more information "Sir, are there methods to tell you what you can claim?"

"One method would be if you have a signed statement by both participants with a Gringotts seal another would be to take a test that will determine if you are the heritor of any families."

Nodding to himself Harry stored the information in his head for future use. "I am not ready at the moment to take any test but perhaps in the future I will stop by and take it"

The creature nodded, "As you wish, Gringotts provides different services and we are open during all daylight hours. Here are your 30 galleons 10 knuts." the goblin spoke as he handed Harry a sack of coins.

"Do you have any pamphlets about Gringotts services or on money?" Harry questioned hoping that he would be able to understand as much as he could about his hidden world that he had entered.

The goblin looked at him studiously "If you seriously wish to know more about goblins then there is a collection at flourish and blotts titled '_Goblins and their Culture'_. I believe that the first volume covers Gringotts services as well as wizarding money."

Thanking the Goblin for the for the information Harry walked out of the Bank. Standing on the steps of the bank he surveyed the alley for his next destination. Spying a second hand robes shop nearby he decided to head their first. Entering the shop he spotted a section of 50% off robes self-ironing and self-repairing. Looking the robes over he picked out an emerald green robe that was a little bit too large for him to grow into and a midnight black robe that fit him comfortably. Seeing that most of the other robes were either the wrong size or with some defect he brought the two he had picked out to the counter. "Good evnin, an how may I help you." The man smiled and put down the Daily Prophet that he was reading.

"My dad was doing something in Knockturn Alley and he wanted me to get some robes so he gave me a few coins and sent me here."

Taking the robes the man spoke, "Well because these are half off it will cost one galleon."

Reaching into his pocket he grabbed one of the bigger coins because there seemed to be more of those remembering he had thirty of them. Placing it on the counter he put on his black robe and took the bag that contained the other robe.

Now that he looked a bit more inconspicuous he decided to do a bit of exploring. Wandering to a junk shop he went inside. Looking around he saw charmed teapots, self-sweeping brooms, invisible glue, and all sorts of odd things. As he meandered about the room he spotted a book and after reading the label 'unopenable book' he decided to get it. He supposed this was a magic puzzle and he really loved books and it was only three knuts. Bringing the book to the counter he asked, "May I buy this book?" The lady peered at him and then saw the book and a look of disgust came across her face. "No you may not. That book is impossible to get rid of. No one ever would buy it and I have been meaning to throw it out for a while. If you take it off my hands it I'll give it to you, forget buying it."

"Ok," he smirked pleased that he got a good deal on something he was willing to pay money for. Taking the book and slipping it into the bag with his robe and walking out of the store. As he was looking about he saw the Flourish and Blotts that the Goblin had mentioned earlier. Knowing that requisition of some literature that would allow him to act the part he chose to play would be necessary, he strode to the shop to make his acquisitions. As he wandered down the aisles of lovely books he spotted an entire section on ´_the Adventures of Harry Potter´_. Gob-eyed he looked at the cover of a book and saw an illustration of what looked eerily like him complete with his scar glasses and usually messy hair fighting some wraith like creatures. Deciding that he would have to ditch the glasses as soon as he could he quickly grabbed a book on wizerding etiquette, the first volume of the goblin series, a rather large tome called _A History of Magic_, one of the Harry Potter books, _Simple Spells to Use at Home_, and another on potions ingredients and how they react with each other. Bringing the books to counter he bought them for two galleons and three knuts. Slipping the books into his bag he kept his head down and slipped out of the store into the bustling street.

Knowing that whoever was hiding him away was making money of his suffering made him mad but he used a trick he developed with the Dursleys, where he imagined a black hole that sucked in all his pain except this time it took in his anger. Feeling calmer he decided to see what he could do for his eyesight so that he could rid himself of the glasses and distance himself from Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Book

**This is the part where I say that I don't own the book. bla bla bla **

**Chapter Three: The Book**

Harry walked down the street looking at the different shops hoping to find something that could repair his eyesight. After coming out of a potion supply shop he decided to get himself some ice cream after all he deserved a reward after all the new things he had found out today and he had to admit that he was curious as to how it tasted as he was never allowed any at the Durslys. Deciding to get some blueberry waslade he took his dessert over to a table and took out one of his books from his bag. Seeing that it was the 'unopenable book' that he had picked up at the junk shop he decided to give it a go.

The book itself had a brown with gold trim and binding. There was no clasp holding it together and aside from the absence of a title looked like a normal albeit fancy book. One thing though about the book was that even though it looked perfectly normal he felt a sense of familiarity and magic about it. Deciding he would confirm that the book indeed would not open he tried to open it. It opened. Annoyance permeated his mind. 'This was to be my puzzle.' He glared at the offending book. 'I was going to uncover some epic way to use my magic to open this book and I didn't have to do anything.' Deciding he needed to calm down he dove into his reward with relish. After finishing up his treat and ranking it as number one among his favorite foods, he turned his attention back to the book.

Looking at the first page he saw that it was blank. Inspecting it for any clues he could find out about the book he saw that it wasn't paper but rather something softer that he guessed parchment. The pages hadn't yellowed with age and appeared comparatively new. Thinking that magic might be the cause of this he turned the next page, it was blank as well. He started to search the pages for any sign of ink and carefully examined the pages for any clue of how to unlock their content. He smiled the writer seemed to have used some form of magic to hide their work wondering if he could get a feel for how to unlock it he placed his hands on the pages, closed his eyes and tried to tune his mind into the magic that came from the book. He felt familiarity but that was it and he was not even sure that was magic; it could be the pride of finally owning something that he got to buy with his own money.

Sighing he thought of ways someone could hide something with magic. First there could be some type of invisible ink but he doubted it, that just seemed to cheesy he could research the subject later though. Second they could have cast a spell on the parchment to hide the words. He wondered if channeling some of his magic into the book if that might cause it to unlock it or if some how he could absorb the magic that was hiding the words. Following that train of thought it might be a spell that was partially done that needed some third element such as ink, blood, or magic to complete it. He examined the binding for something hidden there but found nothing.

Deciding that doing nothing would not get him anywhere he decided to see if he could direct his magic into the book. Repeating the methods he had earlier used to try and sense magic he focused on that sense of familiarity and imagined his magic flowing into a tunnel leading to the book. After a minute and sweating a little he opened his eyes and looked at the book. Words were written across the page in some archaic script that he didn't recognize. Feeling too stubborn to loose right now he glared at the writing willing it to transform into English and surprisingly it did. He wondered if the reason it transformed was because he was subconsciously using magic on it or because by imputing his magic into the book. Satisfied he smirked and flipped to the first page and started to read.

_My child, this book is for when the curse is lifted off my line and magic once again takes hold. I am Morgan le fey, enemy of Merlin le pretentious supercilious __**JERK**__. In my time I was apprenticed to afore mentioned jerk under the conditions that I not kill him and grant any one request he may have. With the passage of time I grew in strength and knowledge surpassing Merlin himself. As I grew so did my enemies, they spread grievous rumors aimed to deface and destroy my name. Living as I did in seclusion, I thought little of the rumors and allowed myself to delve into my studies. Unfortunately, the rumors poisoned the mind of the people and they went to King Arthur. _

_Now while Arthur was no threat being non-magical he was counseled by Merlin. Rumors of deeds that had been blown far out of proportion came to his ears. Some time passed and his heart was turned against me. Thinking me some evil being of unparalleled evil he decided to play the hero and vanquish me. We got into a fight and I won then being the kind and wonderful person I am I explained the situation to him._

_He was not a complete idiot and believed me, but he was afraid of me and called in his request and made me swear never to take a student. Now being the clever, cunning, and intelligent witch that I am worded my vow as such: "I Morgan do so swear upon my magic that in my life I shall never take a student or teach another my magic, so mote it be. Now Merlin knew how clever I was and thought I had some way to teach my children magic (and he was right that cur) and placed a curse upon all my line to never be able to do magic. Now never is an impossible amount of time and with my many spells and potions that I used to weaken his curse his curse should last at most two thousand years. _

_Now this book was created to find a suitable heir of my line once the magic has been broken. If you have managed to open this book then you are of my line and if you are reading these words then you are suitable to be my heir and learn my magic. This tome acts as a portkey, the magical mode of transportation that I invented, to my home to activate it you must put a drop of blood on it and say "Domus". The rest of this book which is my history will be reviled after you enter my home and become my magical heir._

As Harry read the book he was amused by how the pettiness that Morgan revealed in her writing. The way people had spread rumors about her reminded him of the Dursleys and how they had spread rumors about him around the community and at school. When Merlin came and attacked her because those rumors it reminded him of how he would hide from Dudley and Dudley would go and beat him up.

Looking at the book he thought over his options he could stay in the alley and try and live off the street but the problem with that would be someone recognizes him and tries to use him or worse send him back to some place like the Dursleys. Then if he went to the non-magical world he would be away from magic and he didn't want that, no this book if true could solve quite a few of his problems. Going to an appliance shop that he had visited earlier while hoping to figure out how to get around without his glasses he bought an icebox filled with food and charmed to be feather-light filled to the brim with always fresh food.

Messing his hair as he prepared to do one of the most reckless things he had done all day and hoping he wasn't selling his body to some vampire he took out the kitchen knife he had hidden away and pricked his thumb letting a drop fall on the book and said "Domus".

**In my original conception of this chapter they meet at the Ice cream shop and Harry kidnaps Draco and takes him with him on the portkey. I decided that there would be to many complications and could orchestrate their meeting later so I took that part out. It was kinda funny though**

**Domus is home in Latin**

**They didn't have last names way back when so Morgan doesn't and le fey is her title.**

**I was thinking about doing some longer chapters I really could have combined two and three but I wanted to figure out some things before I released this one. **


End file.
